One Tree Hill: During The Living Years
by InvictusSociety
Summary: The fic is set during season one of One Tree Hill during the episode The Living Years. It happens after Dan catches Nathan and Haley skipping school and drinking at the beach house. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Nathan wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. The look on his dad's face when Haley blew chunks on his lap was priceless. That was going down as one of his favorite moments of the year. His dad hadn't said anything. He had just rushed inside and changed before hopping back into the car and driving off. Haley had stopped trying to apologize, and Nathan just wanted to congratulate her.

Nathan was currently looking pointedly out the window of his dad's black SUV. He had no desire to see the look of anger on his dad's face, and he didn't want to see sympathetic looks from Haley either. It was bad enough she had heard his dad berate him. Of course if she hangs around long enough she will hear a lot of that, he thought bitterly. He just hoped his dad would wait until he had dropped Haley off before yelling at him further.

It was always about basketball with his dad. Most parents would have said things like "How could you skip school and blow off your education?" "Why would you put yourself in danger?" "Don't you know drinking is illegal at your age?" But not his dad.

The first words out of his dad's mouth had been about training for the upcoming game.

Basketball was important to Nathan. It was his future. But he wished sometimes that his dad, or his mom, for that matter would show some concern for Nathan the person instead of Nathan the player.

Well, however his parents wanted to treat him, they wouldn't mess up this thing he had with Haley. She was starting to mean a lot to him. It still surprised him sometimes the way she made him feel.

They pulled up to Haley's house all to soon. Dan stopped the car and popped the locks from the drivers side. "Goodbye Miss James," Dan said coldly.

"I'll walk her to the door," Nathan said quickly, moving to get out.

"No Nathan," Dan said, "I'm sure she can get to the door herself."

"I'm fine..." Haley started.

"But dad," Nathan argued, "She is sick."

Nathan watched nervously as his father gave him a frustrated look.

"Fine," Dan spat, "Just be quick about it."

Nathan jumped out of the back seat and pulled the door open for Haley. He gave her his hand and helped her down carefully.

"Thanks," she said without letting go of his hand.

Once they were a few steps up the walk Haley spoke, "I am so sorry Nathan. I know I probably made this worse for you being sick..."

"No Haley!" Nathan said, "It's fine.I shouldn't have given you that much to drink. I am the one who should be sorry."

"It's not like you funneled it down my mouth," Haley said weakly.

"We could try that next time," Nathan said smiling.

Haley looked queazy, "Uh...no thanks."

They reached the door all too soon. Haley pulled out her keys and Nathan hesitated. He didn't want to leave Haley. He didn't want to go back and face his dad alone.

"You going to be okay Nathan?" Haley asked.

Nathan tried to look casual, "I'll be fine."

"Your dad won't be too hard on you will he?"

Nathan thought Haley looked worried.

"Don't worry about me. He will probably just yell or something." Nathan's remark was punctuated by a loud honk from his dad's car.

"I should go. Call you later?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Haley answered with a small smile.

Nathan kissed the top of her head. He then turned and hurried back to the car. No need to piss his father off any further, he thought.

Nathan pulled open the passenger side door and slid in, mentally bracing himself for the confrontation he knew was coming.

"Well, you sure took your time," Dan said crossly as he put the car into drive.

Nathan didn't answer and resumed looking out the window. If he kept his mouth shut, maybe he could resist making a sarcastic comment that was likely to anger his dad further.

"What am I going to do with you Nathan?" Dan demanded. "You have to stay focused on your game. You can't blow it off for some girl!"

Nathan felt a sudden rush of anger, "She isn't some girl dad! Don't talk about her like that!"

Dan gave a small laugh,"So now you are going to tell me what to do? Smart. Keep talking to me like that and see where it lands you."

Nathan's stomach clenched nervously at the tone of his dad's voice. There was a dangerous note in it.

Dan continued, "And let me tell you something. She is just some girl. She is nothing compared to the future we have worked for. I won't let some girl distract you from focusing on your game."

"Fuck it. Maybe I don't want that future!" Nathan spat back. Immediately regretting it, when his father suddenly slammed on the breaks.

Once the car had screeched to a halt, they sat in a thick silence. Nathan waited nervously for his fathers response while staring at his knees. After a few moments Nathan glanced in his fathers direction and saw white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. Nathan's eyes shot back to his knees, not wanting to know what look was now on his fathers face. Had he crossed the line? He knew one thing for sure. His dad was royally pissed off.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut until we get home." Dan stated coldly.

Nathan nodded slightly, starting to feel more afraid than nervous. He had not seen this side of his dad in a long time. When his dad got like this it was best to get out of the way. His dad had stopped picking on him physically as he had gotten older and bigger, but for some reason he was now feeling more like he had when he was small. Afraid.

As the car pulled into the Scott's driveway Nathan was hit with an overwhelming feeling of dread. He had no idea what to expect from his dad.

Nathan climbed out of the car and followed behind his dad into the house. He felt like he was walking to face the executioner.

He followed his dad into the living room and stood awkwardly waiting for something to happen. For the first time since the beach house he got a good look at his dad's face. Nathan didn't like what he saw there. At the moment there was a dangerous look in Dan's eyes as they bore down on his son.

Upon meeting those eyes, Nathan immediately dropped his to the floor. He suddenly felt like a six year old again. Would apologizing help? Was he allowed to talk now?

His father answered his question by speaking, "I am done Nathan."

The cold tone of his dad's voice made Nathan involuntarily shiver.

Dan continued, "You are going to start showing some respect for me. I give you everything and you want to throw it all away for some booze and a girl!" Dan's voice had raised to a shout by the end of his phrase.

"I won't have it!" Dan roared.

Nathan looked up with pleading eyes, "It is only one game dad. Not my whole future."

Nathan knew that had been the wrong thing to say as his father's face only got angrier. He wasn't sure how that was even possible.

"That's it," Dan said angrily, "I am going to show you how wrong you are."

Nathan started to panic as his father moved towards him. Dan grabbed Nathan by the hood of his jacket and hauled him towards the couch.

"Ow! Dad what are you doing?!" Nathan protested trying unsuccessfully to get his dad's hands off of him. The fear was starting to take hold of Nathan.

Dan let go of him once they were behind the couch and gave him a small shove so that he was standing right next to it.

"Drop your pants!" Dan demanded.

Nathan looked at his dad thoroughly confused, "What?"

"Drop your pants now! I am going to give you a taste of what your grandpa used to give Keith and me." Dan said with a glare on his face. "Maybe it will help you act more like a man and less like a stupid kid."

Nathan looked at his father still confused. Drop his pants? What did his Granpa have to do with him taking his pants off? Then he had a thought. A singularly horrible thought. If the fear had been threatening to grip him before, it was going to suffocate him now.

"No! Dad you can't!" Nathan started to back away, but Dan anticipated his move and pulled him back by his collar causing Nathan to grunt and cough at being choked.

"I can and I will. You are going to take an ass whipping like a man. Now drop your pants!" Dan said letting go.

Nathan hesitated, trying to think of a way out that wouldn't make this whole thing worse. When he didn't come up with any answers, he shakily reached for the fly on his jeans. He unbuttoned and then slid down the zipper. Taking a deep breathe he pushed the jeans down to his knees. He could feel the heat from the blush he knew was painting his face.

"Boxers too," Dan prompted harshly.

Nathan blushed deeper, "No Dad. Please don't make me do that. Please." This had to be the single most humiliating moment of his whole life. He wasn't a baby anymore! How could his dad do this?

"You have five seconds to take them down and bend over the couch or I am going to do it for you." Dan threatened.

Nathan could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. The only thing that could make this worse would be to give his dad the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He put him thumbs in the waist band of his boxers and pushed them down. Then he quickly laid his torso over the back of the couch.

"Smart move son," Dan said.

Nathan then heard the sound of his dad's belt being pulled through the loops of his pants. _ .Shit._ It was all Nathan could do not to try and move away again. He just focused on convincing himself that running away would only make it worse.

Suddenly there was a sharp painful sensation in his exposed butt. Then another.

"Ow. Shit daaaOwwww!" Nathan protested. The belt licks were coming too hard and too fast for Nathan to get any real words out. He had known this was going to hurt. He had taken physical pain from training and had some experience with being shoved or hit by his dad before, but this was different. This pain didn't let up and didn't stop after a second.

Nathan gripped the cushion of the couch, and scrunched his face. The licks continued to fall and Nathan was having a hard time staying bent over.

"Dad! Owww! Stop! I'm sorry!" Nathan said desperately. Tears had started to roll down his cheeks. He needed this to stop before he started sobbing. His dad would have a field day with that.

"Still telling me what to do?" Dan asked laying three more licks across Nathan's butt.

"I'm sorry! Please!" Nathan cried out and a sob escaped.

Nathan buried his face in a mix of his arms and the couch cushion. Maybe that would stifle the sound of his cries. Soon Nathan's cries were intermingled with sobs. The pain, the embarrassment, and the fear were all too much.

Nathan began to fear that his dad would never stop and...

Then it was over. It took Nathan a few seconds to realize the licks had stopped coming.

he crooked his head and could see his father standing behind him belt in one hand and breathing hard.

Dan began to put his belt back on as he moved towards the cabinet that held their expensive scotch. Nathan watched, still bent over the couch afraid to move. His dad poured a glass and took a long swig. He then turned and surveyed his son.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Dan asked calmly.

He must have gotten all his anger out on my butt, Nathan thought. "Yes," Nathan said quietly, not really sure what the lesson was but more than willing to agree to anything.

"Good," Dan said. "Then go to your room. You can come down when your mom gets here. She is picking up dinner."

Nathan ran a hand quickly across his face to wipe away the tears. He stood up and yanked up his boxers and pants together. He winced as the rough fabric rubbed across his inflamed skin.

Stiffly he walked across the living room, making sure to keep distance between him and his dad. Once he was in his room he closed the door and then threw himself onto his bed and began to cry again.

As he cried the tight knot in his chest began to lessen, and when his tears dried up the tightness disappeared with them. He rolled over onto his side and tried to process what had just happened. Had his dad just set a precedent? Was this something that could happen again? The thought made him feel miserable. He vowed to himself he would do everything in his power to avoid his father ever whipping him again. Is that what it was called? A whipping? The word spanking seemed like a bit of an understatement.

Well, he would do almost everything to avoid it. He would never stop seeing Haley. No matter what his dad did to him, he would never let it come between them.

Nathan reached reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and speed dialed Haley's number.

The phone only had to ring once.

"Nathan? You ok?" Haley asked worriedly as soon as she picked up.

"Um...I'm okay," Nathan answered. It was comforting to hear her voice. "How are you? Still sick? Did your parents find out?"

"No. They didn't. I'm feeling better now." There was silence for a moment then, "Nathan, you sound like you've been crying. Want to talk about it?"

How does she always know? Nathan thought to himself.

"Um...It is kinda a long story Hails...but I'm fine now mostly," Nathan said trying to sound normal, "I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

"Alright. I am hear if you need me though. I hope your dad wasn't too hard on you."

Haley still sounded worried and Nathan wasn't sure if she was buying his act. Maybe he should have waited awhile to call.

"Thanks. I might be able to come by later. I can probably get out of here a little while tonight. We could go get ice cream or something," Nathan suggested. He could lie and say he was going to practice at the river court.

"Sounds good," Haley said happily.

"I'll see you then," Nathan said.

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye."

Nathan hung up the phone reluctantly. Should he tell Haley what had happened to him? He immediately dismissed the idea. It was too humiliating.

All he could do was lay alone and ponder how to avoid ever provoking his dad into whipping him ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan was waiting for Haley at the river court. They were going to go grab ice cream. It was the least he could do for her after getting her so drunk that she got sick. He had told his father he was going down to the river court to practice, to make up for the time he had lost today. His father had smiled and said he was glad for the change in attitude. Nathan was nervous about doing anything to reinforce what his father had done to him, but it was what it was. There was nothing Nathan could do to stop his dad from whipping his ass off again if his dad decided he needed it.

Nathan threw the basket ball against the backboard of the goal at the river court with all his might. It slammed against the wood and flew off into the grass. Nathan sank into a crouch. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. No! He wouldn't start crying again.

"Hey Nathan," a voice said quietly behind him.

Nathan looked up and saw Haley. She was holding the basket ball, with a look of concern on her face.

He stood up and walked to her, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on her lips. "Hey," he said trying to smile.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and for some reason Nathan felt tears start to well up in his eyes again. He cursed silently to himself. Why was he acting this way?

"Nathan?" Haley said.

Nathan turned around and walked a few steps away, wiping the tears before they could fall. He felt Haley's hands on his shoulders.

"Nathan, what's wrong? What happened?" Haley asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he said without turning around. What was wrong with him? He never cried.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Haley said softly. She walked around so that she was in front of him. "Wanna talk about it?"

Nathan was conflicted. What happened had been so embarrassing. But if he couldn't tell Haley, then who could he tell? He hated to admit it, but he was scared. This felt different. He had been spanked before by his grandfather once. It had hurt, but it was nothing compared to what his father had just done. His dad had just whipped him raw. There were raised welts crisscrossing his butt and it hurt to sit down.

"I don't know Hails," Nathan started reluctantly. "It's embarrassing."

Nathan was surprised when Haley laughed, "More embarrassing than getting drunk and barfing all over your boyfriends dad's pants?"

Nathan smiled a little, "It is a little different than that. Though I have to say that was pretty epic."

"Let's go sit on the bleachers and you can tell me about it," Haley said grabbing Nathan's hand and leading him across the court.

Nathan stopped her. This was a good a lead in as any, he supposed. "No Haley. I don't really want to sit. It kinda really hurts to sit right now." Nathan felt himself blush and he dropped his head and then raised his eyes back up.

Haley looked concerned and confused, "What happened?Are you ok?"

"Well...my dad was really pissed off at me. We argued in the car on the way back and I said some things to him that probably weren't the smartest things to say. I just pissed him off more." Nathan explained. "And...he kinda whipped me with his belt."

Haley looked shocked, "He spanked you?"

Nathan blushed crimson, "Yeah. But it was really bad Hails. I know that sounds really lame. But I was afraid he was never going to stop. He just kept hitting me. Then when he finally stopped he just sent me to my room and acted like everything was fine."

"Oh Nathan," Haley said grimacing. "I'm sorry...I can't believe he did that. Did he hurt you?"

"Not really," Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" Haley said starring intently into his eyes.

Nathan squirmed under her stare, "He left some welts, but they'll go away. I'm just worried about the locker room."

"You could talk to Lucas or Whitey. Maybe one of them could help?" Haley suggested.

"And tell them what?" Nathan said frustrated, "That my dad beat my ass and I don't want everyone to know?"

"Lucas is your brother Nathan," Haley said, "And Whitey could excuse you from showers or you could stay and practice late. That might keep your dad off your back too."

"It's too embarrassing," Nathan said.

"What about your mom?" Haley asked, "Does she know?"

"No," Nathan said. What would his mom do if she knew? He really didn't know. She usually looked the other way, but she seemed as fed up with his dad as he was. And Dan couldn't spank her if she stood up to him. Maybe he should talk to her.

"I think you should talk to her. You need to tell someone who can help," Haley said.

"I guess," Nathan said. "I'm not sure if what he did was exactly illegal. Anyway, he always wins. Even if I told the police or a teacher he would get away with it. Convince everyone I was just mad he spanked me or something."

"Are you mad?" Haley asked quietly.

Nathan thought a moment, "No. Not really. Mainly I am kinda...scared."

"Oh Nathan," Haley said. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

They broke apart and Nathan smiled at her, "Kissing makes me feel better."

Haley laughed, "Well in that case..." She kissed him again.

Nathan felt so lucky to have this one person in the world he could talk to. Haley understood him. She liked him for him. He didn't have to be anything but himself around her. He had been so afraid she would laugh or mock him for being upset over what had happened. But she didn't.

"Let's go get that ice cream I promised you. It might take my mind off of things for awhile," Nathan suggested.

Haley nodded, "Okay. But we should finish talking about this later."

"Okay," he agreed.


End file.
